


Talk Too Much

by riseupwiseup



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseupwiseup/pseuds/riseupwiseup
Summary: A short song fic taking place after the end of Season 12. The Doctor and Yaz are now travelling together and Yaz can't keep her feelings for herself anymore. Inspired buy the song Talk Too Much by COIN.
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> I found this song on a lovely Thasmin playlist on Spotify called "Thasmin-Doctor Who Space Girlfriends", go check it out.  
> Hope you enjoy this short fic I wrote cause I miss my gf because we're in quarantine!

> _Caffeine, small talk_
> 
> _Wait out the plastic weather_

“So, do you only have cereal for breakfast? The TARDIS has other options you know?” asked Yaz confused. “Yes, I know but what’s so wrong about cereal every day, uh? replied the Doctor with a bowl in one hand and with a box of cereal in the other. “It’s just that your life is so ... unpredictable. I didn’t expect you to be somewhat ordinary” said Yaz while sipping a cup of coffee leaning against the column in the TARDIS console room. “Oi, there’s nothing wrong with being ordinary. I’m just a traveller. Not my fault that unexpected things keep happening to me!” replied the Doctor laughing and dangerously putting the bowl and cereals on top of the console. “Sure” said Yaz rolling her eyes.

> _Mmhmm, uh uh, discussing current events_

“So where are we going today, Doctor?” asked Yaz approaching the console. “Do you fancy sunny, or maybe rain? Or even better! A planet with a never ending starry sky!” exclaimed the Doctor. “We can go anywhere you want, Yaz”.  
Oh, if only she found the words to say what she was feeling. The knot in her stomach hadn’t left her since the Doctor came back. Yaz had almost come to terms with the fact that the Doctor wouldn’t come back on Earth, especially for her, “why would she?” she thought. But in the back of her mind, while having to deal with parking disputes or listening to her sister’s long rambling about who’s the hottest actor of her favorite tv series, she still believed that the Doctor would just show up at her doorstep one day. And indeed she did, she just showed up, with some scratches and a new messy hairstyle.  
Many knocks on the door and then a familiar figure marching in.  
“So sorry Yaz, do you mind if I come in? I think I lost my right boot, but I’m sure I hid a pair in your flat. Or was it Graham’s flat? Now that I think about it I’m not sure… Well, anyways, I’ll put the kettle on just in case we can’t find them. It’ll cheer us up” declared the Doctor in Yaz’s face. She couldn’t even respond, she felt as if she wanted to say something but her body wouldn’t produce the words she was thinking, so she just stood right next to the door, in silence, breathless. The Doctor had already gone on to the kitchen and put the kettle on, opened cabinets and drawers looking for the pair of boots. 

> _I'll take my time_

“But enough about me, how are you doing, Yaz? I haven’t seen you since…” asked the Doctor looking up from the drawer she had taken apart and found her friend speechless and still. “Are you okay?” she asked worryingly, getting closer to Yaz. “I’m… fine -” she replied looking directly at the Doctor.

> _I'm not the forward thinker_

She took a deep breath and continued “-this is really sudden” she said sitting down on the chair. “I didn’t think you’d come back”. Yaz sighed, emotions took the better of her and now she didn’t know how to calm down.

> _You read my mind_

She kept looking down, careful not to show to the Doctor what she felt. But the Doctor couldn’t be fooled, she might be quite out there, but after years and years she understood some human emotions, especially sadness. She knew her stunt didn’t go as planned. Literally because she had no plan to begin with.

> _Better to leave it unsaid_

Yaz wanted to ask the Doctor a million questions, but knowing the Doctor she wouldn’t give her one straight answer. So why bother. She is a master escapist, ask her one personal question and she will find a thousand different things to do instead. But Yaz just wanted to know why she came back on Earth. Was this just a pit stop before she would disappear into thin air again?

> _Why can't I leave it unsaid?_

“What - what happened?” finally asked Yaz. “Oh you know, the usual...abducted and put in space jail and rescued by a friend” replied the Doctor, smiling. “What?” exclaimed Yaz concerned.

> _You know I talk too much_

“But are you okay? You have some scratches on your head … do you need bandages or something else?” she asked moving the Doctor’s hair to reveal even more scratches on her forehead. So, shock was finally over, now it was time for panicking. Yaz started asking question after question as if to make up for the lost time while trying to push back her feelings.

> _Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up_
> 
> _We could blame it all on human nature_
> 
> _Stay cool, it's just a kiss_

“You know I’m okay, I’m always okay” replied the Doctor gently removing Yaz’s hand from her head. Hands touching, gaze meeting and Yaz stopped breathing. She kept looking straight into the Doctor’s eyes as if to understand what she might have been thinking.

> _Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?_

“So… tea? exclaimed the Doctor unexpectedly, startling Yaz.

> _I talk too much, we talk too much_
> 
> _You know my type_
> 
> _Tightrope across the table_

“Sure, but do you… do you know where you might have hidden your boots?” asked Yaz, trying to hide her annoyance. “No, well, yes. I know I’ve hidden them!” “Great” replied the girl, “let’s start from the closet in the corridor, God knows what’s in there” said Yaz walking out of the kitchen.

> _Mmhmm, uh huh_
> 
> _I can't keep holding my breath_

The Doctor quickly followed with two cups of hot tea in her hands. “Here you go, Yaz” said the Doctor handing her the cup. “You know-” taking a final breath “-I missed this. Life has been so dull since you left”. “Oh, I’m sure that’s not true” said the Doctor reassuringly.

> _New wave, no time_
> 
> _Red velvet under pressure_
> 
> _Blah blah, green eyes_

Since her reunion with the Doctor she couldn’t breathe properly. Every look, every secret gaze made her even more miserable and trapped. She wanted to finally express her feelings and and let go but she just couldn't. She physically couldn't.

> _I never leave it unsaid_
> 
> _Why can't I leave it unsaid?_

“We can go anywhere you want, Yaz”. But she doesn’t want to go anywhere, she doesn’t want to see more of the universe. She has all she ever wanted right in front of her, juggling a ceramic bowl and electrical equipment and spilling the cereal box on the floor.

> _You know I talk too much_

“Can I please help you with all that? asked Yaz coming to the Doctor’s rescue, taking the bowl and trying to put the cereal back in the box “That’s going in the trash, I’m warning you. You need to stop eating stuff from the floor. said Yaz sternly. “Wh-what...I did it once! Maybe twice, but it was for- for science!” replied the Doctor almost offended. “I always have a reason for the things I do!” she exclaimed. Yaz couldn’t help but loudly laugh at that false statement.

> _Honey, come put your lips on mine and shut me up_
> 
> _We could blame it all on human nature_

After cleaning the mess Yaz came back to the console room and found the Doctor sitting still on the stairs. She sat down next to her. “Doctor, can I ask you something?” said Yaz looking at the Doctor, who shook her head as to approve. “I never asked but… why did you come back to Earth?”. The Doctor finally lifted her head to meet Yaz’s gaze. “I- I needed my boots as I told you … I lost one and I couldn’t find a new pair in the TARDIS and I needed them to walk, although once I’d gone a couple of months with just socks and no shoes, what a great month, let me tell yo-” The Doctor’s rambling was interrupted by a couple of hands bringing her face closer and meeting halfway with a soft kiss.

> _Stay cool, it's just a kiss_

Yaz’s hands started trembling and she let go of the Doctor’s face. Panicking and trying to calm her trembling hands.

> _Oh, why you gotta be so talkative?_

“Well, that’s one way to shut me up! exclaimed the Doctor smiling looking at Yaz “Why did nobody try this before?” - “I bet they did, Doctor” replied Yaz taking the Doctor's hand and placing her head on her shoulder.“Yes, i guess you’re right” she said looking at Yaz.

> _I talk too much, we talk too much_

“So, you never told me where you wanted to go” said the Doctor getting up and offering her hand to help Yaz. “Right here is more than enough for now” said Yaz, placing her hands around the Doctor’s waist and pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
